My Wedding
by StarrySea
Summary: Annabeth is engaged. She was engaged to Percy. After his sudden death in an unforseen attack his bride to be and fellow demigods have to cope with the loss. And as if that isnt enough: his funeral just had to be on their wedding day. Future-fic slightlyAU
1. Her Dress

It was supposed to be her wedding dress, but things had changed. Annabeth looked like a ghost, more now than ever. But she couldn't help standing in front of the mirror swishing side to side, like she had done in the bridal shoppe when she picked it out. Thalia had been with her, for moral support, smiling of course and telling her that she looked beautiful.

She took her hands from her tearstained face and decided that she would give anything in this world to go back and stop the monster, that took his life.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rachel Dare came in. She was wearing a black dress. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Annabeth didn't look much better.

"You look amazing,"

"I shouldn't have tried it on," she looked at her feet.

"I don't blame you, I would've done the same,"

Annabeth looked at Rachel. "I didn't know you owned a dress. How did you get in?"

"Key," she sniffled and held it up.

"Of course,

Rachel walked to the mirror and stood next to her.

"It's my wedding day," Annabeth sat down on the bed and started crying again.

Rachel sat down next to her and hugged her.

She looked at her fingers and flexed them numbly. "I need to get changed, we've got to leave,"

Nico appeared in the doorway then saw them and started to back away. "Oh, sorry,"

"No, come on in. Do you think... That I could just change my mind and have the rites done at camp half-blood, just call of the funeral and visitation?"

"No," Nico leaned on the doorframe.

"I should have it there. None of this should be happening!"

She touched the fifth bead on her necklace: the trident.

Nico had talked to his ghost, Percy Jackson's only regret was time lost with Annabeth. But Nico hadn't told her because she'd only beg him to see Percy, her groom, one last time.

There was no easy way to put away a wedding dress that you had never worn for the last time, but Annabeth had to.

She had Nico send an Iris message to camp, she wanted to go there and have a shroud burned.

**a/n: this is going to have 5 chapters eventually! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. His Father

After hours of standing next to a closed casket she collapsed in a chair crying. Thalia had left the hunters for the week to look after Annabeth. She caught her,

"He would be really upset-"

Annabeth finished her sentence: "If he saw me like this."

The shadows seemed to become alive when Nico walked in. "I should've told you before,"

"What?"

"I talked to him, he made Elysium and he wanted you to not cry for him, because he said you aren't pretty when you cry,"

Rachel started crying then, too. She had been holding together pretty well until then. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm- I'll be ok."

Thalia stood back from them but she was clearly upset. He was the first face that she saw when she was drawn from the tree and they had put up with Zoë Nightshade together to rescue Annabeth.

He would always be "Seaweed Brain", "Perce", "Kelp Head",

Grover had been there, his shirt completely wrinkled from him wringing it. He'd been crying, curse his sensitive heart.

"I don't believe it," he kept muttering. It was pitiful.

Sally Jackson was there with Paul, but they mostly stayed away from the demigods. It was six o'clock and everyone that they knew or worked with had come.

A man appeared in the doorway, he wore blue and had seashells on his tie. There was a sadness to his eyes. All of them stood up.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth managed.

The god nodded. "Annabeth Chase,"

Annabeth winced at her last name, her maiden name. A nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that "it's Jackson today, moreover it should be,"

Poseidon approached the dais and stared down at the black illustrious box that held the cold lifeless body of his favourite son. He placed his hand on the lid and annabeth almost stepped forward. The god spoke something in ancient Greek, a final blessing, and looked into each of the demigods' sad eyes. There was the smell of a sea breeze and he vanished in a mist.

"His dad came," Rachel seemed surprised. It wasn't like she had never seen a god before. Maybe it just wasn't normal for gods to show up at their kids funerals.


	3. His Enemy

"Yeah," Clarisse appeared next to them. "Don't look so shocked. Im here for you guys, besides he was a fellow soldier. No matter how annoying."

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Thanks a lot, Clarisse.

Clarisse smirked. "It'll be ok, girlie."

Jason, Frank, and Hazel walked in together. Hazel sat down beside annabeth and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry."

Jason stared down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't say anything.

This was his replacement. The one who had lead his camp all those years ago, they spent nearly a year on the quest of the seven and Percy had been there every step of the way. Keeping them together.

They stayed as long as they could until Jason said that they had to leave. Reyna was sick at home and he had to go check on her.

"Annabeth," Jason stopped in the doorway and turned. "She said to tell you that he was one lucky guy to get a girl like you."

Then he followed his friends out.

"Can we go to camp?"

"Yeah, it's almost five o'clock."

Annabeth and Percy's mortal friends and co-workers had trickled in throughout the day to pay their respects.

They piled into Nico's car and drove to half-blood hill. Annabeth was anxious to leave that funeral home behind, to be somewhere familiar.

The campers all stopped and stared at the four adults who got out of the black car parked at the Big House and walked to the amphitheater.

**Please please review**


	4. Their Summers

Chiron was waiting for them.

"Hello children."

"Hey Chiron." being back at the camp they felt like kids again, in for another day of war training.

They all sat together on the first row and shared story after story. The Stolls joined them after a while, talking about pranks they played on him. The laughter sounded fake, though.

Only Thalia noticed the few demigod campers sitting on the back row of seats listening to them. They hadn't had a war. They didn't understand the danger of powers more ancient than the gods. They had only heard storied of the Percy Jackson who, nine years ago, defeated the titans and giants and saved Olympus. But they could see his story come to a bitter end as they watched the old friends lay the shroud on the wood and hold hands as they lit the flames.

They watched the flames lick hungrily over it until it dissolved into a sea breeze.

"He was beautiful." That was all Annabeth said. She spun the engagement ring around her finger. It had a silver band, with a sapphire surrounded with little diamonds.

Chiron had to attend to capture the flag and dinner. And the sun started to set.

"Annabeth," Thalia said gently. "Why don't we get you home, I don't think you can take anymore."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

**A/n: sorry that was really short**


	5. Her Life

She sat in the cabin at Montauk.

Alone.

That was the word that best described her life now.

When she woke up she was _alone_.

When she got home from work she was _alone._

When she went to sleep she was _alone._

When she smiled: _alone._

When she cried: _alone._

When she stayed awake at night asking questions that no one could answer to the darkness and the bitter cold: _alone_.

Even in a crowded room, with a group of friends: _alone_.

Alone and empty.

Void vacant shadowed.

That was her life.

This was the cabin that he proposed in. She kept standing in the very spot.

_-"Annabeth, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, seaweed brain. Oh my gods yes!"-_

But now she stood there alone saying yes to the empty house.

It would never be the same.

**a/n: and that's it! Hope you like this short and random story.**

**Peace out!**

**MerryChristmas**

**StarrySea**


End file.
